The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to sensors used for sensing physiological parameters of a patient.
In the field of medicine, doctors often desire to monitor certain physiological characteristics of their patients. Accordingly, a wide variety of devices have been developed for monitoring many such physiological characteristics. Such devices provide doctors and other healthcare personnel with the information they need to provide the best possible healthcare for their patients. As a result, such monitoring devices have become an indispensable part of modern medicine.
One technique for monitoring certain physiological characteristics of a patient is commonly referred to as pulse oximetry, and the devices built based upon pulse oximetry techniques are commonly referred to as pulse oximeters. Pulse oximetry may be used to measure various blood flow characteristics, such as the blood-oxygen saturation of hemoglobin in arterial blood, the volume of individual blood pulsations supplying the tissue, and/or the rate of blood pulsations corresponding to each heartbeat of a patient. In fact, the “pulse” in pulse oximetry refers to the time varying amount of arterial blood in the tissue during each cardiac cycle.
Pulse oximeters typically utilize a non-invasive sensor that transmits light through a patient's tissue and that photoelectrically detects the absorption and/or scattering of the transmitted light in such tissue. One or more of the above physiological characteristics may then be calculated based upon the amount of light absorbed or scattered. More specifically, the light passed through the tissue is typically selected to be of one or more wavelengths that may be absorbed or scattered by the blood in an amount correlative to the amount of the blood constituent present in the blood. The amount of light absorbed and/or scattered may then be used to estimate the amount of blood constituent in the tissue using various algorithms.
The quality of the pulse oximetry measurement depends in part on the concentration of arterial blood relative to other tissue structures in the portion of the tissue illuminated by the sensor and in part on the magnitude of the pulsatile changes in the blood. Patient tissue variability and sensor placement variability can cause interference in the resulting pulse oximeter measurements. This variability stems, in part, from the heterogeneity of the tissue structure and vasculature within any specific sample of tissue and, in particular, the moving and pulsing structures, e.g., the arteries, within the tissue that non-linearly contribute to the optical density of the probed tissue bed.